Alternative Rankup Lore
Written by happyheart with my 2th grade English skills Rankup I: You are an adventurer in the 1700s searching for the fabled Parkour City, rumored to be flooded with riches for those who are able to get to it. Your only lead is a dusty ancient map, barely legible due to the harsh weather conditions it has sustained over the years. All you've been able to understand from the map is that you are to start your journey in the Tenek Forest. Upon arrival, you hear the unmistakable roar of a black bear. To avoid this potential danger, you must scale the trees and search for nearby shelter. Rankup II: From the treetops, you spot the roof of what appears to be a large building. Quietly, you make your way towards it. You discover that it's an old, abandoned library. Strangely, it seems to be in perfect condition. Above the front doors, a sign reads "Pekle Paanfir Library." When you enter it, the doors lock behind you. You must find a new way out. Rankup III: After climbing up numerous bookshelves, you make your way to a window on the highest floor of the library, allowing you to break free. While you were in the library, it became dark outside. But from your vantage point, you spot a glowing light from between the trees. You decide to investigate the light, which leads you to Dawn Au's Farmhouse. Like the library, the farmhouse seems to be unoccupied. However, Dawn Au's left a note for visitors like you on the doorstep. It reads, "I suppose that if you're here, you're in search of the Parkour City as well. And I suppose you'd like some help in getting there, so I've left directions for you. On the roof of this farmhouse! Good luck getting there." Rankup IV: When you arrive at the farmhouse's rooftop, you see a weathered sheet of paper tacked to the chimney. It reads, "'''Ouber's Castle' is a few miles north of here. That's not your final destination, however. But don't count on me telling you anything else. I'm looking for this treasure too, remember!" With this newfound knowledge, you make your way north. '' The path to the castle is quick and easy. But when you pass through the castle's gates, you realize that the place is set up like some sort of climbing challenge. You have to overcome the obstacles to reach the castle's sewers. Rankup V: Through a hole in the castle's hollow walls, you find the castle's sewer pipes. You navigate the dark sewers and finally discover a ladder built into a wall. You recognize the design as a Jatkey ladder; it's very inconvenient for the climber, but easy to make. However, the ladder is broken in multiple places and cannot be used. While thinking of a way to fix the ladder, a voice from the top of the ladder shouts down at you, "Hey! You down there! You're probably looking for that lost Parkour City! Me too! You can climb the stalagmites to get up here! It's what I did." ''You look around and see that there are some fairly large stalagmites that you could use to reach the upper floors. With no better idea, you start to climb the stalagmites. '''Rankup VI:' The end of the sewer leads out into the sea. It's only a short swim to the next island. After making the distance, you end up at Pentar's '''Beach. The beach is infested with some strange coral structures. To get ' through to the midlands, you must find a way through the thick, tough coral. '''Rankup VII:' The other side of the coral leads right into an urbanized zone, its air thick with smog. You check your map and recall that there was one more place of interest that should be around where you are currently; Darkcreek Factory. The map had a note about a strange experiment occurring at the factory that you can only vaguely remember. You make your way there and find that, like the library and farmhouse, the factory is abandoned but in running condition. You must take the time to explore it thoroughly and discover where the Parkour City might be hidden. Rankup VIII: After searching every nook and cranny of the factory, you stumble across something that you believe might be the way to Parkour City. A strange window, looking almost like a portal, with the view of a magnificent city in its light. Buildings of different colours, made with the finest materials. You reach out to touch the window and are pulled into a flaming inferno. A scorching environment with red flaming rocks all around. Your first thought is to escape. Though your eyes could be deceiving you, you see what appears to be the same window up above in this hellhole. You have to get there. Rankup IX: Though the ascent was a struggle, you make your way to the window. Touching it brings you to a completely new area; a strange spherical building made of a hard white material you've never seen before. The front sign reads, "Squaman's Laboratory," and below it is a message''. "To all visitors, congratulations. You are very close to Parkour City. The scientists here at Squaman Laboratory have worked to ensure that people from all time periods have equal opportunity to access the city. We will provide a handsome reward to any who arrive. We apologize to those coming through from the years 1500-1900. You would have had to pass through what is now known as Dertichree's Abyss. With newer technology we have fixed the issue. Thank you for your understanding."'' It seems that the building was designed to create maximal inconvenience for anyone wanting to enter. But if you want to make it to Parkour City, it appears that this is the way you have to go. Rankup X: After months of puzzling over how to get through the numerous obstacles of Squaman's Laboratory, you finally escape through one final door. On the other side is what is undoubtedly Parkour City. An audio recording speaks aloud to you, "Welcome to Parkour City. Your reward lies ahead." The only apparent reward seems to be a lot of difficult parkour. But that's no issue, you've had a lot of practice. Rankup XI: At the end of the city, which you have finally reached after almost one year, is what looks like an elementary school. You still have not found your promised reward. You walk closer to inspect the building. Above the front doors, you can see the words "Kihro Elementary School." It appears that there is no other option but to complete the parkour strewn about the area. Rankup XII: this is never being released lol